It All Started With a Lunch and Ends with a Bang
by 002219
Summary: Shinji decides to share his lunch with Asuka. Everything falls into place afterwards. (Rebuild universe)


Just for that one moment, the entire world was still.

In that one second, an eternity seemed to have stretched. Looking upon that unsteady, yet warm smile, its radiance seeped deep into her heart.

She did not trust her senses to be functioning properly. And so, Asuka shoved a pinky finger into her ear and asked,

"-What did you just say?"

Shinji, ever the unknowing one, repeated himself.

"I-I said, you can have my lunch. I'm not feeling very hungry, anyway."

This was a treatment the red-haired girl was not used to. It was a commodity she had never received, not once, before.

In her shock, all she could do was nod dumbly and say, "Thank you..." She trailed off into silence soon after.

The 3rd Child shook his head, and said, "No... Thank _you_."

* * *

"'Thank you'," Asuka mutters to herself. "I never said that to anyone. Not even Kaji. Why hadn't I? It's so simple."

She rolled around, her face landing on the other side of the bed.

"That's right. It's because no one ever told me that, either. Not even when I pilot Eva. All they say is, 'Good job', 'Objective complete', 'Not now, girl'." Her mumbles dropped into a whisper.

"Ikari Shinji… What am I to you, that made you treat me differently?"

* * *

It had all started the day before. Asuka was minding her own business as usual, was talking with Hikari. They had observed Shinji and his two friends in the distance, Toji giving a light punch to his shoulder.

The boy smiled nervously, though he nursed the spot that was hit. He laughed it off, but from the slight grimace on his face, Asuka realized he must be too frail for such a vitriolic playfulness.

"What is _wrong _with that idiot?" she curses to herself. "He's letting a worthless no-good _show-off_ hurt him and get away with it! He doesn't even speak up for himself! What kind of pilot is he?"

"It's not as bad as what Toji did to him on the first day," Hikari tried to placate her friend. "I mean... back then, he actually started bleeding through the nose."

Asuka's head snapped to attention.

* * *

The black-haired basketball player dropped to the ground, clutching his stomach. He looked up at the vengeful redhead, as well as the horrified Shinji, and, in a show of manliness, smirked.

"So, this is even, eh?"

Asuka nodded. At least he understands.

"Don't worry, Shinji," Toji continues, addressing his best friend. "This isn't anything you did wrong."

* * *

In the end, Asuka ended up snapping to her senses and demanded that Shinji share the lunch with her. She was too proud to allow herself to get such treatment, and would not accept Shinji interacting with her as any more or any less than her equal.

And so began her slowly increasing interactions with her fellow pilot, letting him know that he was not alone.

* * *

"A dinner party, you say?"

Misato stroked her chin in thought. Then she shrugged, and said, "Why not? Shinji needs to loosen up, anyway." She slammed her can of beer down on the table. With a swing, her hand grabbed the phone, and she dialed a number.

"Maya?" she asked for confirmation. "Cancel all my appointments for next Thursday, would you kindly? No, it's not an excuse to get drunk- Yes, I know, I need the proper authorization, but- Fine."

Misato sighed. "Sorry, but I can't make it. Guess you'll just have to do it without supervision." She gave her charge a suspicious look. "Don't try anything, okay?'

* * *

Gendo Ikari was driving down the street on a rather typical Thursday, and noticed something odd to the side.

_Is that… a party? In the Major's apartment?_

The elder Ikari pulled down his sunglasses for a moment, before looking up and taking a peek through the window. There, he saw a depressingly unfamiliar face.

_It's Shinji. What's more… It's a smiling Shinji._

* * *

Fuyutsuki jumped a little as his phone rang. He picked up the call, and before he could say a single word of greeting, the man on the other line cut him off.

"_Sub-Commander,"_ addressed Gendo Ikari. _"Cancel all my appointments."_

A moment of silence passes, and the aged man asks in a whisper, "Even the one with SEELE?"

"_Yes. I have important matters to attend to."_

* * *

Asuka was not what you can call a cook. In fact, cooking was one of those things that you don't exactly learn as part of your education in college, not when you're as busy as her, anyway.

But, just for this special event, she had prepared. She observed how Shinji worked in the kitchen. She used her knowledge to make educated guesses and figure out patterns of cooking.

And here, finally, it was time for her to show her newfound skill in the culinary department.

"This is amazing," were the first words Shinji said upon taking a bite from his dish. "I didn't know you could cook, Asuka."

"Hmph." The Second Child crossed her arms and puffed out her chest. "Couldn't let everyone know about my talents if they haven't earned it, right?" She smiled at him, a calm, slightly cocky, smile. "Well, guess what? You've earned it, Third."

That was truly a wonderful time they spent together.

* * *

Bang, bang, bang.

Three knocks, concise, efficient. Shinji got up from his seat, walked over to the door, and opened it.

What greeted him was the sight of his father, in all his calm glory.

"Shinji."

The boy, for once, looked back up at him. He didn't know why. It simply felt right.

"Father."

If the man was surprised, he did not show it. The standoff thus lasted even longer.

"What's the occasion?"

"…The start of a beautiful friendship. And, maybe… a relationship."

He felt unnaturally brave today. He wondered why? Perhaps Asuka was rubbing off on him.

"Well done, Shinji. Make your mother proud."

* * *

The happiness did not last long.

Soon, Shinji found himself sitting behind his Entry Plug, watching in horror as Asuka was devoured whole by the strongest enemy yet.

She had tried to hit it with a bomb- use her Eva to take down the barrier protecting it and slamming the explosive into its chest.

Rei was trashed and shoved to the side. And as for Shinji…

Shinji was now on an uncontrollable rage.

It was not the spirit inside the Eva. It was not an order to release his limits.

Instead, it was his first decision as an individual.

Unit 01, even though its battery should have long died, reactivated. By the power of a boy, who has an iron will, the purple behemoth is now a torrent of destruction.

* * *

What followed was the most brutal counterattack NERV has ever seen. And as the Commander watched his most valued pilot rip his way into his destination, he felt that he had finally cracked the enigma that was his son.

It was all simple, really. Why he would not raise a finger to defend himself, unless the enemy has done extensive damage first. Why he would not face his father in public, where everyone else is intimidated by Gendo's presence.

Simply put, Shinji Ikari had no sense of self.

All his actions and attacks up until now, has been but a retaliation. He never attacked his first enemy, instead letting Berserker to do the job for him. He did not attack the constantly-changing blue double-pyramid until after it had engaged his wingman in combat.

He would not attack, unless he is attacked first. He only finished the sniping job when Rei was thought to be dead.

And now, when the Pilot of Unit-02 is devoured whole…

What would Shinji do?

* * *

Inside a dark and gloomy place, Asuka drifted, alone.

She did not speak, did not struggle. But her mind was rife with thoughts and concerns.

_Heh, I wonder what might've happened if that idiot hadn't given me his lunch…_

_What if that show-off never punched him?_

_What if… hm-hm, it's funny, just thinking about him makes me feel like a fangirl of sorts._

_But… that's all right. He gave me a nice last few months. He's given me a challenge to put my effort into._

_All right, Third… I know you want me to survive this. That's okay. I'll wait however long for you._

_Challenge accepted._

* * *

Shinji punched. Not enough, it seemed, or at least to him it wasn't. So he punched again, harder this time.

The torso went limp, and his bloodlust was satisfied… for now. The red core was vulnerable now, and he shoved his two palms onto it.

With strength that was as strong as he was insecure, Shinji ripped out the safety bar for his Plug. Then, as though he was a suicidal moron, he jumped into the synchronizing mindscape.

"Asuka!" he called out. "Where are you?!"

His eyes were almost blinded now, but he persevered. And his efforts finally paid off, as he then heard a voice.

"_About time… Shinji. Guess I owe you fifty bucks, then… Mind if I pay with Euros?"_

In spite of himself, Shinji smirked. He reached out into the black abyss, and shoved his face into it.

* * *

Rei watched as her object of interest grappled with the red ball, feeling a sense of envy hit her over the fact that she may never hold such high standing in Ikari-kun's personal life.

But since he made her feel warm and comfortable… She wished for him to be warm and comfortable, too, even if she had to give him up.

"I'll entrust him to you… Pilot Shikinami."

Even if she weren't happy… at least the boy would be.

* * *

With a final, powerful yank, Shinji sent Asuka flying into his arms. Finally free from the black liquid, the red-haired German did not complain as he covered her in his embrace.

"Asuka," he softly whispered. "I…"

"Don't. Say. Sorry," Asuka cut him off. "Don't."

He smiled.

"No. What I meant to say is… thank you."

Asuka shifted slightly in his arms.

"Yeah… Thank you, too, idiot. Now get us out of here. This plug reeks of stupidity."

* * *

(Author's Notes)

After watching Rebuild 2.0, it hit me.

Shinji Ikari, if he ever wants to get a girl, needs to do no more than be himself. Really, he's got, what, three girls who show interest in him? May even be four, from what I've heard of Rebuild 3.0.

That little fact is what inspired this.

Oh, and one more thing: to all those of you who expected a solid, blushing, tsun-dere pure 'i love you, idiot' romance...

You just got trolled. Accidentally. But still.


End file.
